Pecundang Tanpa Skenario
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: [COMPLETE] "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Meisetsu berakhir di sini," Ujigawa Akira tersenyum kala melihat sebuah nama tertera di layar hapenya. ・ *Puzzle Fic* ・ /SU/
1. Prologue

["Halo…"]

.

["Selamat siang, Senpai…"]

.

["Ya, Akira?"]

.

["Sekarang aku sedang berada di lapangan…"]

.

_tut…_

_tut…_

_tut…_

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	2. Ebina Yui

Bersinggungan dengan makhluk sosial lain di momen yang kurang tepat memang terasa menjengkelkan. Ambil saja contoh; bahwa jiwa Ebina Yui belum terkumpul sepenuhnya saat mendengar nada panggil yang mengusik telinga.

Abaikan, itu perintah otaknya Jika bukan karena nama sang kakak yang ternyata terpampang jelas di layar ponsel.

"Halo, Kak…"

Bibirnya ingin terus berdiam rapat. Dari apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya dan Meisetsu, dari guyuran tinta hina yang sudah bersimbah pekat mengotori seluruh wajah juga harga dirinya.

Sampai kepada sebuah nama, Akira, Akira, kemudian Akira.

Hanya Akira yang terbayang dalam benaknya. Berkat Akira sekarang lapangan ragbi menjadi tujuan utamanya. Yui sampai lupa kalau dia sedang bercengkerama, meninggalkan elektronik selular miliknya yang memberi nasihat satu arah.

"_Naa_, Yui… kau percaya pada kawan-kawanmu, kan?"

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	3. Okeya Mao

Okeya Mao sudah melewati dua kali jam makan, pagi dan siang—tapi perutnya belum terasa perih. Tubuhnya masih asik berbaring di puncak peraduan dengan _headset _menghiasi kedua telinganya.

"Mao, jangan lupa makan. Nanti kamu sakit…"

Ajakan lembut sang bunda dari balik pintu tidak pernah terdengar, juga lagu membosankan yang diputar_ shuffle _olehnya sejak awal. Semua hanya menjadi alunan tanpa peran untuk mengalihkan berbagai ujung fokus yang sekiranya mengacau.

Hari ini ia bersumpah dalam hati untuk tidak menghirup udara kebebasan apapun alasannya. Tidak akan pernah mau kembali lagi pada mereka yang dua tahun belakangan menjulukinya _Tsundere Boy_ secara sepihak.

"Pembohong…"

Nada suaranya tipis serupa dengung, "Yui seorang pembohong."

Ada percik kesal dalam hatinya mengingat gelar memalukan untuk dirinya memang benar adanya.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	4. Sakai Makoto

Sebelum mengikuti klub ragbi, Sakai Makoto sangat tergila-gila dengan sepak bola. Ia bahkan cukup terobsesi pada beberapa cabang olahraga kompetisi dengan tujuan mulia; ingin menjadi terkenal dan digemari di kalangan wanita.

Sampai sekarang mimpinya tidak pernah berubah, namun juga tidak pernah terlaksana.

Makoto masih merenung di atas bangku taman dengan ilustrasi yang sama. Sebersit senyum mencuat di wajahnya yang masih terasa nyeri ketika sekilas imajinasinya tadi tak pernah berbeda.

"Hiromi… apa yang harus kulakukan? Meisetsu sudah terlanjur hancur." ia berucap lirih, irisnya menerawang bangku di sampingnya yang begitu hampa tanpa kehadiran sahabat tercinta.

Sinar harapannya terlanjur padam jika sakunya tangannya tidak tergerak untuk mengangkat panggilan kontak seseorang, menyapanya bersemangat.

"Halo?"

Lalu suara manis dari seberang sana,

"Selamat siang, Senpai…"

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	5. Yamada Ayumu

"Ayah berharap Ayu akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh ayah suatu saat nanti…"

"Tempat apa itu? Di sana indah?"

Tubuh mungil itu begitu ringan saat diangkat ke udara, dibungkus oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang menjaganya dengan sangat hati-hati sampai waktu tak hingga.

"Sangat indah." terlihat senyum penuh cinta, "Sayangnya ayah tidak bisa melihat lapangan ragbi-nya secara langsung…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat itu ayah sedang berada di rumah sakit."

Hanya cerita masa lalu, mungkin sudah terlalu basi ketika melewati hitungan dekade. Bahkan hingga kini belum ada petunjuk yang terpecahkan karena tidak ada dari kepingan hatinya terhubung—sekedar pemiliknya duduk diam sembari mencerna. Masih jauh perjalanannya seandainya ia tidak tergerak untuk melangkahkan kaki ke tempat biasa.

Yamada Ayumu baru saja bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	6. Watabe Jun

_Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, tapi kenapa sekarang aku kalah?_

Watabe Jun semakin terlihat kesal. Di sebuah taman pribadi, tanpa sadar beberapa bunga berjenis terompet harus gugur karena menerima alir tenaga yang sekiranya terlalu kuat di bagian tangkainya.

Pria tua yang memperhatikannya tidak begitu jauh lantas mengerti, karena tidak lama ia menawarkan majikannya untuk naik ke atas otomotif mewah—menawarkan sedikit perjalanan yang menyenangkan untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Tolong hentikan mobilnya!" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja saat melihat sosok Mikiyo yang sedang duduk sendiri di tengah cuaca buruk.

Mungkin Jun hanya membutuhkan sedikit motivasi untuk tetap bangkit setelah menerima hal buruk. Ia baru saja belajar satu hal tak terlupakan saat kakinya melangkah keluar dari mobil, membiarkan jas mahalnya basah diterpa derasnya hujan.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	7. Nagase Hiromi

Tak banyak yang bisa dilihatnya dengan mata sembab.

Juga tidak akan ada yang mau melihat wajah cantiknya berhias varian lebam sebelum disembunyikan dengan susah payah. Masih ada sedikit di pipi kanan juga di ujung bibir, Nagase Hiromi keburu pasrah.

"Kalau Makocchan tahu aku memutuskan berhenti bermain ragbi, dia akan bilang apa ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Mungkin dia akan meneriakiku bodoh…" buru-buru punggung tangannya menyeka bagian mata sebelum ada lagi cairan hangat yang berhasil terjun bebas, "Atau mungkin dia akan langsung membenciku."

Di antara situasi kompleks, Hiromi tidak paham kenapa ia malah mengganti atasannya dengan _sweater_ gelap juga meraih tas selempang. Kepalanya melengak ke atas jendela, berharap waktunya masih cukup sebelum langit mengalami pergantian rangkai senja.

"Tapi aku tidak mau dibenci Makocchan…"

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	8. Kobayashi Mikiyo

Guyuran air dari langit gelap yang cukup mendadak membuat banyak pengguna trayek harus berhenti sejenak dari perjalanannya. Tapi Kobayashi Mikiyo tidak berniat untuk berteduh sehingga lebih memilih untuk menghentikan skuternya di bangku taman terdekat.

Ia paham betul siklus hujan. Jatuh ke bumi, lalu kembali menjadi awan. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak pernah berhenti? Kenapa mereka tidak lelah dengan kejadian berulang kali?

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah menyerah?"

Sementara satu kali terjatuh saja sudah membuat seorang Mikiyo hampir pupus.

Ah, mungkin karena hujan tidak pernah jatuh sendirian.

Persis seperti dirinya kini, ketika sosok tinggi berkacamata dengan properti bernilai tinggi menghampirinya untuk mengikrar janji semati—_yubikiri_.

"Jun?"

"Kita akan menjadi pemain ragbi profesional setelah ini. Pasti." dua genggaman dengan bunyi nyaring kemudian pecah di udara.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	9. Kamiyama Madoka

"Belum! Sekali lagi!"

Ada desah panjang satu studio sebelum kembali pada aransemen sebelumnya.

Menyandang predikat _artist_ sanggup menjanjikan siapapun agar bisa bertindak semaunya, sesuai mood tercipta. Makanya ketika Kamiyama Madoka memaksa untuk mengulang kesalahan di tempat yang sama—sudah dua lima kali di hari itu bersama gitarnya—teman satu _band_-nya tidak diijinkan protes.

Tubuhnya sudah mengalami penolakan. Ragbi maupun _band_, rasanya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya bertahan.

"Bukannya kalah bagimu hal biasa?"

Kalimat itu tajam namun benar adanya. Terlalu kentara melebihi kapasitas ampli maupun jeritan hati.

Kalah memang biasa, tidak kalah merupakan hal luar biasa. Madoka ingin mencicipi hal luar biasa paling tidak sekali dalam hidupnya. Setelah selesai di lapangan, ia berjanji akan mengulang kejayaan bersama rekan-rekan satu studionya nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	10. Nakamura Komugi

"HUWEEEEE~"

Sebagai anak laki-laki, Nakamura Komugi terlalu mudah mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mungkin hampir tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika tidak dibantu sahabat semasa kecilnya.

Mungkin juga masuk ke dalam klub ragbi bukan pilihan pribadinya. Bisa saja akibat diajak sepihak oleh Moe dan menurutnya itu lebih baik daripada melakukan sesuatu sendirian.

Kakinya masih mencoba menendang bola tak tentu arah. Makhluk lemah seperti Komugi tidak akan menyangkal bahwa berlatih merupakan obat yang paling mujarab untuk memperbaiki setiap kekurangannya.

"Padahal aku sudah membeli bola ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menendangnya sendiri. Bagaimana ini, a-aku tidak bisa kalau sendiriii! Huweeee~"

Pemilik surai kehijauan itu terus berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu sebelum kesepian mengkonsumsi seluruh pikirannya. Lalu kakinya dengan sengaja menyepak bola rugbinya ke halaman rumah Moe, tentu saja sambil menangis.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	11. Kubota Chisato

"Kau mau ke mana, Chicchan?"

Yang bersangkutan tidak bisa menampik ketika nama panggilan yang terlalu feminin itu meluncur dari mulut ayahnya. Salahkan Hiromi yang tega memanggilnya pertama kali dengan sebutan demikian, ketidaksengajaan merupakan sumber bencana.

"Ke lapangan."

"Jauh? Ayah bisa mengantarmu."

Tawaran yang langsung disambut dengan senang hati, "Terima Kasih."

Bahasa singkat, padat dan seperlunya seakan mendarah daging bagi Kubota Chisato. Untunglah ia segera menyadari kekurangannya dalam berkomunikasi, karena setelah ini dan untuk selanjutnya, bibirnya bertekad akan melepas kalimat-kalimat jujur demi membantu sesama rekan-rekan Meisetsu.

"Ayah, boleh aku menjemput teman-temanku dulu?"

Dari balik kaca jendela mobil, bola matanya tidak bisa lepas dari dua sosok yang sedang duduk bersanding di bangku taman.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	12. Chiba Yuu

Kakinya mengayuh pedal sepeda seperti kesetanan. Sudah dua kali terjatuh di jalan menanjak lalu berbatu dan ia masih belum kapok.

"Aku, Chiba Yuu, bukan anak yang mudah menyeraaah!"

Memang tidak ada yang akan menyalahkannya jika Yuu masih berbaring di kamar dengan selimut menutupi kepala. Bukan maunya memiliki tubuh di bawah lima kaki sementara lawannya memiliki kualitas taraf internasional. Siapapun tahu usaha seperti itu akan berakhir sia-sia.

Sekali lagi sepedanya tergelincir saat menikung tajam. Salahnya juga karena tidak terfokus pada jalan, malah kembali mengingat kenangan yang belum sampai beberapa hari mengoyak banyak permukaan kulitnya. Jauh lebih sakit daripada bergesekan dengan aspal jalanan.

"SUATU SAAT, AKU AKAN TUMBUH DEWASA DAN MENJADI LEBIH KUATTT!"

Sepeda itu berhenti, berdecit dramatis di depan rumah keluarga Sano.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	13. Hontoku Moe

Semua orang tahu mereka selalu berdua, layaknya sahabat sejiwa. Hanya bermasalah dengan persamaan jenis kelamin atau Hontoku Moe dan sahabatnya akan memiliki sitiran yang sepertinya lebih jauh semacam kekasih.

Moe orang yang terlihat kuat, raga maupun jiwa. Tapi penampakan luar tidak sedalam kenyataannya. Karena dirinya masih saja berharap Komugi akan tetap menemaninya di manapun ia berada.

Dulu kalimat sombongnya bergema, "Kau sangat cengeng dan tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku. Lebih baik kau masuk klub ragbi saja!"

Hanya sebuah kekalahan namun berhasil mengubah semuanya. Moe terduduk dengan geram, meratapi dirinya yang begitu lemah bahkan setelah mengatai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Terbalik." Moe memungkir di dalam hati, "Sebenarnya aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpanya."

Kemudian ada bola ragbi terjatuh di samping kakinya, juga suara tangis.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	14. Ishizuka Kaoru

Di dalam ruang keluarga, Ishizuka Kaoru masih tekun menjahit bagian pinggir boneka kelincinya yang rusak. Beberapa kali matanya mengamati ujung jarum di tangannya dengan seksama, berharap bisa memperbaiki juga bagian hatinya yang baru saja cacat.

Sebuah gigitan mantap lalu semua urusan berakhir. Benang dan properti menjahit lainnya sudah bisa dikembalikan ke tempatnya seperti sedia kala, ia tersenyum puas sebelum tangannya mengatup erat.

"Ibu berjanji kan, akan selalu menjagaku supaya tetap menjadi anak manis?"

Setelah cukup memanjatkan doa, ia menyisir surai gelap panjangnya dengan buku jari. Dibentuk kuncir kuda supaya leluasa bergerak nanti.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat ke lapangan dulu."

Wangi dupa menguar di dalam ruangan. Boneka kelinci itu sudah kembali utuh, dijajar dengan rapih di sebelah bunga dan foto almarhum ibunya.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	15. Sano Megumi

Di selasar sebuah rumah sederhana, gadis berkuncir dua itu masih asik duduk nyaman sambil bersenandung. Perutnya memang mulai lapar, tapi selama kakaknya tidak mau menyentuh makanan bagiannya, maka gadis itu akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Suara decit sepeda di luar sana membawa dua bersaudara tersebut keluar menuju sumber suara.

Sang adik terkesima melihat pemuda seumuran kakaknya kini berteriak tepat di muka. Diperhatikannya lebih teliti luka-luka yang menghias kaki juga tangannya. Masih terlalu baru, pikirnya.

"KAKAAAK!" pekiknya ngeri ketika yang sulung diseruduk mendadak oleh sosok asing tadi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis kecil, ia hanya bisa melihat posisi saudaranya sudah terkunci dengan air mata mengalir di pipi.

"BANGUN, SANO MEGUMI! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU DAN AKIRA UNTUK MENJADI KUAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	16. Ujigawa Akira

Senyumnya mengembang tanpa putus asa. Di tengah lapangan luas, Ujigawa Akira berdiri seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya bahagia.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian semua sejak tadi…"

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>


	17. Hanazono

Terlalu banyak air mata mengalir deras semenjak Meisetsu dipaksa hanyut di bawah sepasang sayap pegasus Takase Ikuei tanpa ampunan. Bukan alasan, memang butuh waktu lama agar genangannya berhasil menuntun langkah kaki para pecundang yang terlanjur tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang kesedihan.

Cukup?

Mungkin cukup.

Sampai 15 itu berkumpul kembali di sana, di atas lapangan yang sama. Perih mata Ebina Yui seketika melihat penampakan berambut merah yang terlalu nyata. Gatal telinganya saat belasan suara saling tumpang tindih, berseru padanya meneriakkan kalimat istimewa.

"Karena kami menyukai ragbi. Sangat menyukainya dan ingin menang bersamanya."

Tujuan mereka tidak akan berubah—dan memang hanya satu…

* * *

><p>[<strong>Hanazono.<strong>]

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**15 ****明刹工業高校ラグビー部** (c) Naruse Yoshiki

by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

**END**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**P.S:** Siapa bilang Free! itu domain pertama dengan cowo2 gahar bernama feminin?  
>15 ini bukti sangat nyata, bahkan musuh mereka namanya cantik smua 8ᕗ #smug<p>

**P.S.S: **semoga ngga cuma author yg ngarep Yui sama Akira akhirnya jadian #PLAK


End file.
